Laugh So All Can Hear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Enjoy!


**Sparkling Lover's very late request from a long time ago. Here you go, Amiga! I'm sorry it took me so long!**

 **Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. I only own Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. And Wishbone belongs to his respective owners.**

* * *

 **Laugh So All Can Hear**

Ally was enjoying the first day of summer at the Grant Mansion watching some old Looney Toons cartoons that Rachel had on DVD and laughed at them as they were hilarious. After a bit, she then glanced at her older cousin's movie collection and found some old VHS tapes labeled "Wishbone" and some DVDs with the same title and so read they were about a Jack Russell terrier that went on adventures from famous stories. Intrigued, and because she loved animals, she decided to watch them.

She was soon laughing at the adventures and enjoying the tales that were told in a kid-friendly, yet hilarious, way that made her enjoy them, especially when the story went from the story being told back to the present where the medium-sized Jack Russell terrier was in an adventure very similar to the story from the book he was reading aloud and role-playing in.

Her laughs drew Four Arms' attention and the Tetramand came into the living room to see the young girl that was his surrogate cousin watching "Wishbone" and he saw why she was laughing at it. "Ah, that's what's making you laugh," he said.

"Yeah, Wishbone's funny," she said.

That made Four Arms smirk and he saw Heatblast, Big Chill, Rath, and Feedback come in and he motioned them closer before looking at Ally. "Why don't we make you laugh some more?"

Ally didn't have time to move as they caught her and began tickling her. Four Arms held her securely while he tickled her neck, Heatblast tickled her sides and ribs, Big Chill tickled her underarms, Rath tickled her feet, and Feedback tickled her stomach. Ally squirmed and laughed hard.

"Make her laugh louder, guys," said Heatblast. "So the others can hear."

Feedback chuckled. "There's only one thing that will get her laughter at its loudest," he said and blew a raspberry into Ally's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally's laughter hit the roof, just as Feedback had said and Heatblast started blowing raspberries into Ally's left side while Big Chill did the same on Ally's right side and Four Arms blew raspberries into Ally's neck, while Rath switched from tickling Ally's feet to tickling her knees.

"Who's very ticklish?" asked Rath.

"And has an adorable laugh?" asked Heatblast.

"Who enjoys tickles from her family?" asked Feedback.

"Who enjoy tickling her because they love her?" asked Big Chill.

"Who does?" asked Four Arms teasingly as Ally kept laughing and managed to squirm away, but Feedback caught her with his tail and pulled her back to him, giving her stomach a tickle before passing her to Heatblast, who also tickled her stomach and her underarms. They each took turns tickling Ally until they decided to give her a break to catch her breath.

She soon did. "That was fun," she admitted, smiling.

"We're not done yet," said Big Chill teasingly as they all jumped in to tickle her again. She tried to curl up to protect her tickle spots, but the aliens' gentle fingers tickled her tickle spots that she couldn't protect while curled up and she laughed while squirming around to get away, but the five aliens kept up the playful tickling, laughing along with the little girl they all loved.

* * *

Rachel had been vacuuming the floors upstairs for the past two hours and decided to go check on Ally. Heading to the living room, she paused and chuckled as she watched Ally get free of the five aliens tickling her and run to her older cousin. Deciding to join in, Rachel stepped protectively in front of her cousin, a huge smile on her face as she ran at Big Chill and tackled the blue moth alien to the floor. Catching her when she tackled him, the blue alien grinned at her and began tickling her, making her laugh as she began tickling him too.

Ally, seeing what her cousin's tactic was, followed Rachel's lead and tackled Rath, tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rath laughed as he felt the mischievous little girl tickle him and he tried to catch her, but she moved too fast and he was soon rolling on the floor like Rachel and Big Chill.

All too soon, however, Rachel collapsed to the floor. "I give," she said as she tried to get her breath back.

"As do I," said Big Chill, sitting up a moment. Heatblast went over and helped Rachel up while Feedback helped Rath up and Four Arms lifted Ally in his arms and helped Big Chill up.

While standing up and using Heatblast for support for a bit, Rachel glanced at the TV and smiled. "You found my Wishbone tapes and DVDs," she said to Ally. "I grew up watching Wishbone on TV and have always enjoyed the adventures he has. I still do."

"And Wishbone's cute," said Ally, making Rachel laugh in agreement and the others laughed also as they then saw a funny scene from Wishbone come up.

"Hey, why don't we all watch Wishbone?" said Ally.

They all nodded and Four Arms handed Ally to Heatblast, who sat down and cuddled his surrogate sister to his chest as Big Chill and Rath sat beside them and Rachel sat down with Feedback and Four Arms sitting with her as they settled down comfortably to watch the famous, classic stories told by the energetic, one of a kind Jack Russell terrier.

* * *

 **Do you all remember when Wishbone was on TV? I remember going to my grandmother's house to watch him on the Public Brocasting Station for kids, along with Magic School Bus, Darkwing Duck, The Puzzle Place, and Where In History Is Carmen Sandiego? Man, I miss the days when those shows were on TV, although it looks like they might make a comeback. Who knows?**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
